At Chelsea
by Grand Duchess Anna
Summary: Henry VIII has died, and his 13-year-old daughter Princess Elizabeth has been sent to live with Dowager Queen Katherine at Chelsea.


"The King is dead." Those four words fell like stones from Edward Seymour's thin lips, as he gazed unflinchingly at the two children in front of him. Edward and I stared at him in disbelief. "The King is dead," he repeated, "long live the King! Long live Edward VI!"

Nine-year-old Edward burst into tears and buried his face in my shoulder. I could not contain the tears, and soon we were clutching each other, sobbing. Seymour watched the scene without betraying any hint of emotion. My peaceful childhood world is shattered forever, I thought grimly, now that my father is no longer alive to protect me. I shall have to be my own mistress, an adult, and manage my affairs for myself.

"When did my father die?" I asked, my eyes filled with tears.

"Three days past, my lady, on the twenty-eighth of January," Seymour informed me coldly.

"What is the cause of the delay? Surely there is no reason to keep from us the tidings of our father's passing?"

"Such things take time, my lady. There were provisions to be made."

"But my father left a will, did he not? He made the provisions for my brother's reign himself, as he thought best. What is left to decide?"

"I shall not answer that question. You are only a girl; how could you understand the workings of the country?" I bristled. I hated slights against women; I had always felt women equally capable as men. Seymour did not notice.

"Come now, stop your weeping, Your Majesty," he said to Edward. "You must make ready to travel to London." The boy nodded. When my brother and his uncle had left, I went to find Kat, my faithful governess.

"My father is dead," I said softly, tears spilling afresh. Despite everything my father did – ordering my mother's execution – I had loved him. I thrilled to hear him call me his Bessie, to laugh with him, to discuss my studies. I will never have the chance to do that again. At least I was able to say goodbye… I thought, remembering the last day I had seen my father.

_Henry VIII, my father, lay on the bed, a wasted version of the man who had dominated my childhood. He looked ill and tired, and I was struck by the fear that I would never see him again. Why else had he summoned his three children? _

"_My children," he said hoarsely. "Whatever the doctors may say, I realise my days are numbered. I do not think I shall see you again, after today, which is why I would give you all my blessing and say my farewells." We gazed at him. Henry regretted that, despite his six marriages there were only three living offspring to show for it. And those are so like their mothers; Mary is Katharine completely, devout and unsmiling; Elizabeth is Anne Boleyn all over again, except for the Tudor red hair so like his own, with her alluring dark eyes and slender form; and Edward, sweet Edward, so like Jane who sacrificed herself to give him a son. _

"_Edward, come here," he ordered. The boy crept forward, clearly disliking the stink of the sickroom. "May God keep you in health and happiness, my son. Now go! Do honour to your mother and me." Edward left the room as quickly as his legs could carry him. _

"_Darling Bessie," he said, his voice breaking. I looked at him warily. "Keep pursuing your studies. May God keep you in health and happiness, and may he find you a husband, as in that respect I have failed as your father." My eyes filled with tears, and ignoring the stench, I leant forward and kissed him lightly on the forehead. _

"_Goodbye, Father," I said sadly. "I love you, Your Majesty." I could feel Mary watching me as I leaned over, watching as my thick curtain of red hair shielded our father's face from view, watching as the tears intermingled on our father's cheek. _

"_I must have new gowns," I said. "I haven't any black gowns." Kat nodded and reached out her arms to me, and I fell into them gratefully. Finally, I let my grief take hold of me, and sobbed. _

One day I received three letters, and the first bore the seal of the Dowager Queen Katherine. I hurried joyfully to Kat with the news.

"Oh darling Kat! Queen Katherine has invited me to stay with her at Chelsea!" I cried. Kat's heart lifted. She and Queen Katherine were bonded by their love of this young lady, and Kat could not help but rejoice that her charge was happy again after the death of her father.

"That is wonderful, my lady! I suppose you shall need new gowns?" she asked wryly.

"No, silly Kat," I chided. "I am still in mourning for my father. Anything but black would not be seemly."

"I shall pack your bright gowns as well, though," Kat compromised. "Sooner or later you will be wanting your colourful fine gowns, will you not, my lady Elizabeth?" Kat knew her charge was a little bit vain.

"I suppose," I agreed reluctantly, although I knew Kat was right.

The second letter had the Seymour seal on it. I wondered what Edward Seymour had to say to me. I scanned the letter.

"Oh, it's good news," I murmured, relieved. It seemed that my father had left me Hatfield in his will, along with Durham House in the Strand and a sum of money. Then I turned to the third letter. It also bore a Seymour seal. Why did he write two letters? I wondered. One would have sufficed… I broke the seal, and looked at the signature, but it was not Edward Seymour's. It was Thomas Seymour's, Edward's younger brother.

"Now what could Thomas Seymour have to say to me?" I muttered. Kat, walking by, overheard me.

"What was that, Elizabeth?" she asked.

"I received a letter from Thomas Seymour," I replied. Kat gasped.

"What does he say?" she asked eagerly.

"I am not sure. I have not read it yet," I told her. I read the letter. My breath caught in my throat.

"How dare he? He is not allowed to do this! My brother would never let him!" I sputtered.

"Whatever is the matter?" Kat asked.

"Lord Seymour has sent me a proposal of marriage!" I shrieked.

"No!" Kat marvelled. It was Kat's secret dream for her charge and the younger Seymour brother to marry.

"I must write and refuse him," I decided. Kat looked crestfallen.

"Why?"

"It is so soon after my father's death and it cannot be proper for me to think about marriage just now. Besides, because of my age I am not inclined to marry."

"Many girls are wed by thirteen!" Kat said. "It would not be unusual."

"I am decided," I told her firmly. "If he wants to try again in a year or so, he may, but he must go through the council!"

Not long after, my carriage clattered into the courtyard at Chelsea. Queen Katherine hurried out to greet us. When I climbed down from the carriage, Katherine embraced me.

"How you have grown, Elizabeth!" Katherine marvelled. "I do declare you are quite grown-up now!" I thrilled to hear those words.

"Thank you, madam," I murmured. "My condolences for your loss."

"'Tis your loss as well," Katherine said, blushing. "His Majesty will be missed." Kat snorted softly, knowing that no one would really miss the king, so vindictive and bad-tempered as he had been in his last years. Luckily, nobody heard her.

"Elizabeth, dear, your father is lying in state in London," Katherine added. "One day you shall be expected to go and pay your respects." I nodded numbly.

"Of course," I mumbled. "Will my sister be present?"

"I imagine she will be," Katherine said. "But neither of you are allowed to Court with no female companion. It is an all-male court without a Queen."

"But that is preposterous!" I blurted out. "Edward is only nine years old, and recently orphaned, and that is with the added strain of being king! I am his sister; why can I not see him?"

"Write to the Lord Protector," Katherine advised. "Plead your case; however, I am not saying he will listen, but why not try?" I nodded again.

_To the Lord Protector, Most Admirable Edward Seymour, Duke of Somerset, Earl of Hertford,_

_As a sister, not as a princess, I humbly beg an audience with His Majesty my brother. He should have his sister in these trying times after our father's death. For all that he is king, he is still only a boy of nine, who has recently been orphaned. Therefore, I beg of you, put my case to His Majesty my brother. If he says no, he does not want to see me, then so be it. I shall trouble you no further. However, if he says yes, please consider my simple request. _

_Princess Elizabeth_

Oh God, how it irked me to write this way to Edward Seymour! I, a princess of the blood, had to write to the son of a mere country knight in such a humble manner. For yes, that is what he was. My father knighted his father some thirty-four years ago, and yet Sir John lived with his family buried in the Wiltshire countryside. Had the plain Lady Jane not mysteriously caught my father's eye, they would surely have stayed there. However, my father married Lady Jane, so Ned and Tom rose on their sister's skirts. Now Sir Edward is Lord Protector, Regent to my brother and Duke of Somerset in one fell swoop. That was why I had to degrade myself so upon writing to him.

One afternoon a handsome middle-aged man arrived at Chelsea, asking to see the Queen. I soon recognized it to be Thomas Seymour.

"Lord Tom!" Kat exclaimed. "What brings you here to Chelsea today?"

"I've come to see the Queen," Lord Thomas said self-assuredly. "And you, Your Grace. It is a pleasure to see you," he said warmly. My cheeks flushed. He grasped my hand.

"A pleasure to see you too, sir," I said. Kat, who noticed everything, saw that now would be a good time to announce Lord Seymour's arrival. Thank you, Kat, I thought. She looked questioningly at me and I nodded minutely. She hurried into the queen's presence chamber. I heard voices inside: Kat's urgent voice, and the Queen's irritated, then breathless voice.

"My lord, you may see Her Grace now," Kat said. Seymour turned slowly, his eyes lingering on me. I turned away, embarrassed by his attentions. I heard the door close behind me.

"Come, Kat, shall we go outside?" I asked. I thought perhaps that I ought to leave the Queen with her visitor. Four years before, I had been a perceptive ten-year-old, and I knew that Seymour had wanted to marry Katherine, but then my father swooped in, married Katherine himself and sent Seymour on a diplomatic mission to the Netherlands.

I began to notice a change in Katherine's demeanour those next few days. No longer did she look like a grieving new widow. Instead, she looked like a newly wed wife. She had a fresh, glowing look. But I was not an idiot. I remembered Thomas and Katherine's thwarted love. Who is to say that, now my father is no longer present to interfere, they would not try again? Surely, I told myself; Katherine is smarter than to do that. If she were to be discovered… oh, can you imagine the scandal? But then, a lovesick person could do anything. My father was a perfect example of a lovesick fool. Marrying, divorcing and killing left and right… I should know.

One afternoon Katherine and I sat in her presence chamber, attended by a few women. I thought that now might be the time to inquire about my fears.

"So, my lady," I began casually. "You are quite fond of my lord baron, are you not?" Katherine looked worried.

"Well, yes, for sure he is a charming man, Elizabeth," she said. "Do you not agree?"

"Of course," I said. "Quite a charming man. You are close friends, and I can see why."

"What makes you think we are close friends?" Katherine asked, dismissing the other women with a wave of her hand. She looked nervous now.

"My dear stepmother, shall I be frank with you?" I asked. She nodded.

"Since his arrival, you have changed. You are glowing, happy, always smiling, have shed your mourning black for merrier colours and spend much of your time in the company of Lord Seymour. It is inappropriate for you to do so, because not only are you a widow, you are the widow of a king. You are Queen Dowager. It is not seemly for a widow to be cavorting with an unwed man just two months after her husband's death. Be warned, my lady. You tread a dangerous path with this, for there are certainly gossips out there who would seize at this and it would ruin you if it were found out." Katherine was shocked.

"Elizabeth, I did not ask you to be quite so frank," Katherine said dazedly. "Ruining my reputation I may be, but I am still Queen Dowager and your stepmother. Princess or no, you are a thirteen-year-old girl, and I am your legal guardian, so you will obey me and be respectful."

"However," she continued, "perhaps you are right. I shall be careful."

"Thank you, my lady. I enjoy staying here, and of course I could not stay here if you did anything foolish." I felt that I should leave my stepmother alone, so I did. I curtseyed and backed out of the room.

Next month brought the arrival of my cousin Lady Jane Grey. She was a skinny little nine-year-old, but very intelligent. I found myself spending rather a lot of time in her company. She and I were more alike than I had first thought. We were both known for our scholarly achievements. Both of us had an unusual grasp of languages as well. In appearance we were alike too: we both had the Tudor red-gold hair, dark eyes, pale skin and long fingers well-suited to playing an instrument. I found the four-year age gap easy to bridge.

Jane had come from Bradgate Park, the Grey family seat in Leicestershire. Except for a visit to court when she was seven, Jane had spent her whole life at Bradgate, with her parents and two younger sisters. Now Jane had come to Chelsea as a ward of my lord Seymour. Jane now joined us as we sat by the fire every afternoon, and she seemed to be truly happy here.

Another afternoon, Katherine, Jane and I were sitting together, attended by Kat, Mrs. Ellen (Jane's nurse) and Lady Herbert, Katherine's sister. Lord Seymour came in, beaming jovially.

"Ah, how nice you all look, sewing together this way," he said.

"Have you a mind to learn to sew, my lord?" Katherine asked. "I am sure we would be happy to teach you."

"Nay, that will not be necessary. Pleasant, I must say, but sewing is not for me," he answered. Yet he sat down next to me and looked over my shoulder.

"What are you embroidering, my lady?" he asked.

"I thought sewing was not for you," I told him tartly. Even though I maintained an outward composure, I loved being near him, in a way that I was not used to feeling.

"Not to learn, although I do like to see what you lovely ladies are sewing," he answered. I relented, and showed him my embroidery. It was a shirt for my brother, embroidered with Tudor roses.

"What do you think, my lord?" Katherine asked him. "Elizabeth sews beautifully, does she not?"

"Quite nicely, I should think," he said. "Young Edward will be pleased, I am sure."

Towards the end of April, I received shocking news. It was morning, and I was in my chamber, dressing for my lesson. Kat and Blanche Parry, my lady-in-waiting, fluttered around me.

"Have you heard the news?" Blanche asked.

"What news?" I wanted to know. "Whom does it concern?"

"The Lord Admiral," Blanche answered. "He is going to be wed!" Has he asked his brother? Is he going to marry me? Oh, I am sure of it. Why else would he have paid me special attention these past months?

"He has asked his brother if he can marry the Princess Mary, but his brother said no," Kat added. "So then he tried for my lady Anne, the Princess of Cleves." Anne? Anne? She was a fright! So large, and pocked… how could my lord marry Anne of Cleves?

"But the Admiral was turned down for this woman too," Blanche continued. So it must be me! Who else? What other woman is a fine enough catch for my ambitious lord to pine after, save me, the king's beloved sister?

"So he has decided to marry another woman. The woman who waited so long to have him…" Kat said, shaking her head.

"Which woman, Kat? Who does he plan to marry?" I pressed.

"Queen Katherine, princess, who else? Remember he wanted to marry her before, but then your royal father, of blessed memory, snatched her away?" Blanche said innocently. Queen Katherine, of course. I should have known. He loved her before. He loves her now. I am nothing to him, just a game. Why marry a princess when you can have a Queen? I stumbled.

"Are you all right, my lady?" Blanche asked, reaching out to keep me steady.

"Of course I am all right," I lied brightly. But inside I was roiling with anger at my lord.

And what a fool he is too! My father, Katherine's dead husband, is only dead these past three months! What can he be thinking, to marry the royal widow so soon? Etiquette requires a year of mourning! If he is a true courtier, he ought to know that. And Katherine! If she were a true Queen, she would know not to debase herself in such a way as to marry so soon after her husband's death.

One morning Katherine summoned me to her chamber. She was sitting on a settee, and Lord Tom stood above her, his hand on her shoulder.

"Elizabeth, we have wonderful news for you," Katherine began. "I hope you will be pleased."

"We are married," Tom announced.

"When?" I asked.

"Yesterday," Katherine said happily.

"I am pleased for you," I said numbly. Katherine smiled, looking up at her new husband.

Within days the news had leaked at court. The Lord Protector was, of course, furious with his brother. The maids at Chelsea gossiped about it for weeks.

"Who does she think she is?" a laundry maid called Bess said haughtily.

"Disgracin' her late husband this way," agreed my chambermaid Violet. "An' everyone knows King 'Enry didn't like milord Tom. Didn't even give 'im a place on the Regency Council, he didn't."

"But she's gettin' auld," said the new Scottish laundry maid Martha. "Wot is she now, thirty-five? 'Er lady's maid told me that all Her Grace wants is children. Soon she willna be able to have children. I expect that's the reason for 'er 'aste."

"At least she's got no high belly already," sniffed Bess. "If that were the reason they're marryin' now, 'twould certainly be more scandalous by far!"

"Aye," said Martha.

"And then you lazy girls would spend more time gossiping," I said, coming into the room. "There are chores to be done, and a whole pile of laundry for you to do, Bess and Martha. Violet, you know you are only supposed to drop the soiled linens off and come right back. No dawdling, now."

"Yes, milady," Violet said hastily, curtseying.

"Bess and Martha, you remember that, yes?" I said sternly. "If you behave, perhaps you can rise higher than laundry drudges…" I let the suggestion dangle, and sure enough, they went to work on the laundry commendably quickly.

"Those maids," I sighed to Kat. "Whatever will we do with them?"

"Gossiping again?" she asked knowingly.

"Yes, and about my stepmother and the Admiral too," I said. "They work for Katherine, but gossip about her!"

"That's the way of them," Kat told me. "I think it would be difficult for you to find a single maid who has not gossiped about her employer."

One morning I woke to find Lord Tom seated at my desk, grinning jovially.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"To bid you good morrow, stepdaughter," he said cheerfully.

"But I am not even dressed yet!" I protested. Kat heard my voice and bustled in. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw my guest.

"My lord, I must protest. It is not proper. My charge is not dressed!" Kat sputtered. "I must ask you to leave."

"Why can a man not say good morning to his stepdaughter?" Tom asked.

"He can come later, when she has risen from bed and is dressed!" Kat retorted. "As it is, sir, you are breaking that rule and you must leave."

"What say you?" Tom asked me. I sighed.

"I am a maid, an unwed girl," I replied. "You really must not do this."

"If you insist, my lady," Tom said gallantly. He left.

"What rudeness," Kat said. "Imagine, a married man visiting an unmarried girl in her chamber when she has not yet woken! I shall speak to Her Grace the Queen about it."

"Yes, do speak to her," I said. "She must keep her husband in check."

The next morning Tom was there again, just a little later. I was awake, but lolling in bed, not wanting to get up. As I lay there, the door creaked open and in came Tom. We had not been expecting him to come, so Kat was in the adjoining room. I yanked the quilt over me, and Kat came in.

"My lord, I must protest!" she said shrilly. "What did I tell you yesterday?"

"You told me to come later," Tom said, "so I did. Is this too early?"

"Quite," I said from under the quilt. "Have you no shame?"

"None," he said merrily. Kat glared at him.

"Please, you must go, my lord," I said. Tom moved closer to the bed.

"Please," I repeated. Tom sent Kat away with a smack. "Don't you dare touch my women that way!"

"Why not? I am the lord," Tom seemed genuinely surprised.

"You are a lord, but you are not their lord. I am their mistress and I shall discipline them as I see fit. Kat has done nothing wrong."

"All right then, princess," Tom agreed. "You shall discipline your servants."

"Furthermore," I continued, "Kat is not my servant. She is a friend. She has been like my mother since my own was cruelly taken from me. If you dare to hit her again, then I shall… then I shall…"

"You shall what?" Tom laughed.

"I shall speak to your wife, my lady stepmother," I said. "Surely she will ban such visits if she is aware of the liberties you have taken with me."

"Liberties?" Tom snorted. "What have I done?"

"Invaded my privacy and disciplined my women," I said promptly.

"Oh! That is nothing," he returned.

"Is it?" I challenged. "What else do you have planned?"

"Do you want to know, princess?" he asked. "I do not think you do."

"Fine then," I said. "As long as they do not concern me…"

"They may, depending on your luck," he drawled. Such arrogance! What had come over him? Worse, what was he suggesting?

"I suggest you leave, my lord," I said tartly. Finally he did. I sighed, in scorn but also… in love? Could I be in love with Lord Tom?

"Elizabeth, I am going to lock your door tonight," Kat announced.

"Whatever for?" I asked innocently.

"You know what," Kat snapped. "Lord Tom's visits are wholly inappropriate so early."

"Yes, lady, you know how bad the gossips are too," Blanche piped in.

"If Lord Tom's visits were made public, those gossips would ruin your reputation," added Eleanor, my tiring woman.

"Thank you, Ellie, you may go," I said sharply.

"Yes, m'lady," she said and hurried out.

"Kat and Blanche, you may go as well," I said. "But first lock the door. My lord Tom will see that not everything in life goes as he wishes." I smiled at the thought.

"He already has," Blanche said. "He wanted to marry you, remember? And his brother refused him?"

"Ah yes, I had forgotten that," I admitted. "Well, he shall be reminded of it." Blanche and Kat left the room.

In the morning, I woke to the sound of my door rattling. Lord Tom must be trying to get in, I realised. It gave me an immense feeling of satisfaction to have this power over my lord. I sighed contentedly. Kat tiptoed in and smiled at me slyly.

"Have we put him off, do you think?" she whispered. I nodded.

"What can he do? He does not have a key," I assured her. Yet, I thought grimly. I had not thought of it, but I suppose he might do it.

The door rattled for another ten minutes, then my lord gave up. I slid out of bed to dress.

"My black brocade today, I think," I told Blanche. "It is flattering, hmm?"

"Who is it for?" Kat asked.

"Oh, nobody," I lied. "I just feel like looking nice today." Kat looked at me sceptically. I blushed and looked away.

"It is for someone," she declared. "I know you well enough."

"Stop it, Kat," I said. "Just get me dressed. I do not want to be late to my lesson."

"Of course," Kat agreed. When I was dressed, I picked up my books and hurried down the hall.

"Master Grindal, you are here early!" I greeted him.

"I was eager to see you, princess," he said. "There is something I would like to talk to you about." I sat down.

"Oh?" I asked. "And what might that be?"

"I have heard of your morning guest," he said. "It must stop."

"There is no harm done!" I protested. "He is merely saying good morning!"

"Is that all?" he pressed.

"Yes, that is all," I assured him.

"Are you sure?" Master Grindal's face was creased in worry.

"Quite sure. Shall we get on to the lesson? Translation today, isn't it?" I said brightly.

"One thing more, princess," Master Grindal added. "While Lord Tom is being inappropriate with you, I suggest you follow Jane's example."

"Jane's example? How? What do you mean?" I wondered.

"You see how she dresses, do you not?" He looked at me.

"Like a nun! Or a widow!" I scoffed. "All that black and grey!"

"As becomes a virtuous Protestant maiden," Master Grindal put in smoothly. "Black and grey are very modest colours. I think you should put aside your fancy bejewelled gowns for a while, until this matter is finished. Wear sombre colours in simple fabrics and who could then doubt you?" I saw the wisdom of his plan.

"Wait a moment," I said, dashing out of the chamber. In a few minutes, I was back, having changed into a simple grey gown.

"Better?" I asked, twirling around for inspection. My hair swirled around my face.

"A little," Master Grindal said. "You look like your mother. She was enchanting, and so are you." I smiled.

"Why, thank you!" I said. My tutor looked a little chagrined. I could not think why. Still flirtatious, he thought grimly, would she ever learn? I hope little Jane can provide a virtuous example for her older cousin…

"Come now, princess, shall we begin our lesson?" he inquired.

"Of course, Master Grindal," I said with a smile.

Tom did not try again for a week, but after that week, he resumed. I woke up to the sound of a key rattling in the lock. As I had hoped he would not do, he had gotten a copy of the key to my chamber from somewhere. The door swung open to reveal Tom's smiling face.

"Good morning, princess!" he said cheerily. I gaped at him.

"Why, my lord, do you have a key to my chambers?" I asked.

"This is my home, and I am the lord here," he replied. "Of course I should have a key to every room!"

"But this is a private chamber, my lord," I said firmly. Tom came closer to the bed.

"Should you not be getting up, my lady?" he asked. "You would not want to keep Master Grindal waiting, would you?"

"I am only going to get up when you leave," I said primly. Tom came even closer and pulled the sheets off my bed. He reached over and tickled me. I shrieked. He did not stop.

"My lord!" I cried. "Please stop!" I wanted him to stop, and yet I did not, at the same time. Every time I saw him, my heart beat faster and my face flushed. I liked what he was doing, and I despised it too. I wanted… oh I was not sure! What did I want?

"You are very pretty when you are flustered," he said.

"Thank you," I said coquettishly, my flirtatious self showing itself even in this situation.

"Would you marry me?" Tom asked. I gasped.

"You are married, my lord! You are married to a wonderful woman, as honourable as they come!" I protested. "I could certainly not marry you."

"But would you marry me, were I not married?" he persisted.

"I fail to see how that is any of your affair," I said haughtily. "Do not dare to presume so far as to marry me, either." Tom looked offended.

"You are a mere girl, and I am Baron of Sudeley and Lord High Admiral! Why do you condescend to me?"

"I am a princess of the blood, sister to the king, and you would have been nothing without your sister mysteriously attracting my father," I retorted. "I am royalty born and bred, and you are nothing but new money."

"Princess you may be called, girl, but you have been branded illegitimate since you were scarce three years old."

"You were awarded your honours by your brother to pacify you because my father specifically said to not allow you a seat on the Privy Council," I invented. It was true my father had said Lord Tom was not to be on the Privy Council, but I was not sure how Tom was awarded those titles. Tom looked stung.

"How do you know this?" he demanded.

"Edward wrote to me telling me much of what has happened these past six months," I replied. "He saw my father's will; why should he not?" At that moment Kat came in, having just awoken.

"Lord Tom!" she cried out. "Leave the princess alone!" Surprisingly, he obeyed her immediately. Kat followed him.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To see the Queen," she replied. "Katherine must keep her husband in check."

Kat arrived at the door of the Queen's apartments. The guards knew her, so they let her in. Katherine's sister, Lady Herbert, saw Kat.

"Kate, there is a woman here to see you," she called to her sister.

"Send her in," was the reply. Kat went in.

"Oh, hello, Mistress Kat," Katherine said warmly. "What troubles you so early of a morning?"

"Your husband," Kat answered tersely. Katherine looked surprised.

"Why?"

"He has come to visit Elizabeth in the mornings. He arrives before she has even awoken and will not go away at our request. He insists upon staying although my charge is not dressed," Kat explained.

"It is all in good fun, I am sure," Katherine said. "There is no harm, surely?"

"No harm!" Kat cried. "But my lady's reputation! There is harm to that!"

"I shall speak to him," Katherine said. "You may go." Kat looked like she wanted to disagree, but she did not want to anger the Queen.

"I have spoken to the queen but she seems to think there is no harm in it," Kat reported to me.

"All right, it shall continue?" I asked.

"It is like you do not mind it!" Kat said in surprise.

"I do not suppose I do," I shrugged.

"Are you ill, Elizabeth?" Kat asked.

"Perhaps," I said. "Come, I will dress now."

That afternoon, lessons over, I was in the garden enjoying the May sunshine with Queen Katherine, Jane and Tom. Katherine sat in a rose arbour, reading.

"Would you like to play tag, cousin?" Jane asked.

"That sounds lovely," I replied. "Katherine? My lord?" I was surprised when both agreed.

"Who shall be it?" Jane prompted.

"I will," Tom volunteered. He closed his eyes and began to count. Jane dashed around the corner of the garden, out of sight. Katherine stayed put.

"Why are you not hiding?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"You will see," she replied mysteriously.

"... Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one..." Tom said. I ran as fast as I could, but I could hear the two of them gaining on me. Were they working together? Whatever for? Have they forgotten the simple rules? Then I felt a hand grab my dress, and I slowed down. Tom took me to a place hidden from view of the river. He produced a large pair of shears and began to cut up my black mourning gown. Katherine held me still.

"My lord!" I cried. "Why are you doing this?" He laughed.

"You are thirteen," he said. "You should be making merry, not mourning your terrible father." In a few minutes my dress was hanging in shreds about me.

"How will I get back to the house?" I asked. "I cannot let just anyone see me in my shift!"

"Run," Katherine advised. So I did. I ran as fast as I could, my dress and hair whipping behind me. I arrived breathless in my chambers where Kat sat with a cup of tea.

"Princess!" Kat cried in shock. "What happened to you?"

"Lord Tom and Queen Katherine cut my dress," I explained. "They do not think I should be wearing mourning any longer."

"That is most irresponsible of them," Kat sniffed. "Come, my lady, let us get you out of this ruin. Do you want to wear a black dress?"

"Grey," I said. "I am a good Protestant girl, remember?"

After I had changed, we went outside again. Kat wanted to speak to the Queen yet again.

"Your Grace, this is unbelievable," Kat announced. "Did you truly hold the princess still while your husband cut her dress?"

"I did," Katherine admitted. "It was all in good fun. Besides, she looks so gloomy in black!"

"That still does not make it all right to do what you did!" Kat protested. "That was a costly dress!"

"I am sorry, Mistress Ashley," Tom said smoothly. "I shall repay you any damages. It will not happen again." Kat looked satisfied.

It did not happen again. Tom continued his morning visits, but nothing of great importance happened.

The next February, Katherine announced that she was with child. I was very happy for her, and Tom finally left me alone and was attentive to his wife.

I whiled away the months in lessons, discussions with Jane and friendly competition between the two of us and both our tutors. She was truly a brilliant young girl, my equal, and I loved talking to her.

For Christmas we visited my brother, and Jane met him. I suppose they liked each other, although my brother was much changed. He seemed much more grown up and regal. He was warm towards us but a little tyrant for everyone else. Everyone was commanded to kneel three times before him, even me.

The next summer Tom ruined it all for me. I was coming back from lessons, books in hand. He was coming the other way. As we passed each other, he caught me up in an embrace. I felt a little panicky, but I had to admit I did not mind as much as I ought to have.

"Tom!" I cried. I heard footsteps above us but did not do anything.

"My lord!" a voice said in shock. It was Queen Katherine.

Because of this incident, I was sent away from Chelsea. I went to stay with Sir Anthony Denny and his wife. I continued life as it had been before, for the most part, but I missed Jane.

In September a messenger arrived from Chelsea. The news he bore was sad. Queen Katherine had had a daughter, but had died of childbed fever just three days afterward. Her little daughter Mary, named after her godmother, my sister, was sent to live with her grandmother Lady Seymour. Jane returned to her parents at Bradgate.

The life I had known at Chelsea, the last of my childhood, was gone.


End file.
